


Results

by akirasun



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has found herself in a most unusual circumstance and she isn't happy that Gibbs was the one who helped her along to finding herself in her little prediciment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results

The familiar beeping from her machinery pulled Abbey out from her haze and back to reality. She ripped the strip of paper off in haste and groaned audibly as her eyes scanned the results that she had hoped beyond hope that she wouldn't see. She dropped back into her seat and placed her head heavily into her hands before pulling up the courage to pick up the phone.

"Tim, could you come down to my lab please? I think I have something," Abbey said, just shy of pleading. He muttered something to the effect that he was on his way and the dial tone greeted her ear before she could finish. "But not relating to the case, though." The minutes of waiting seemed like hours before the doors to her lab opened and McGee rushed through to meet her at the computer.

"What is it Abbs?" Tim asked as he looked over the results of the tests curiously. "Our Jane Doe was pregnant? Is there a way to test the DNA to see who the father is? Gibbs won't be satisfied otherwise unless he has a name and an address for him." The paper floated back down to the desk and Abbey groaned once again with the confirmation from her co worker confirmed her worst fears. Tim's brow furrowed together in confusion as a low sob came from deep within Abbey's chest.

"That isn't for the Jane Doe, Tim. I haven't gotten anything back on her test results yet and while I was waiting, I decided to run a sample from _me_. I've been feeling sick recently and I wanted to see what was wrong and that's what came back. I'm pregnant and I've got no idea what I'm going to do! What am I going to tell him, what am I going to tell Vance as I can't keep this a secret for too long," Abbey ranted. She paced back and forth in her anxiety, running her hands through the tangled mess of her hair. "From what I figure, I'm about 3 weeks along or so. I've got a slim figure so I will start showing soon enough, Tim." He placed his hand firmly on Abby's shoulders and held her firmly in place, looking directly in the eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly started to calm herself at being forced to deal with her anxiety.

"Abbey, who is the father?" Abbey bit her lower lip but remained silent of any name or answer to the question at hand. "You have to tell someone, Abbey or this will eat you from the inside out." The doors opened once again, forcing the pair apart in the sudden intrusion upon the moment. Gibbs watched them curiously with a small smile playing upon his features and his eyes bright. Suddenly, Abbey lunged forward and her hand made contact with a harsh impact across his face. Gibbs stumbled backwards at the force of the slap and he brought his hand up to nurse the stinging feeling on his cheek. Tim watched in horror, waiting for the spat that was sure to follow.

"You did this to me, Gibbs, and you will pay for it! You knew the possible consequences of what happened and guess what? What I thought was going to happen has come true and this is the last thing I need right now!" Abbey raged. A red hue colored her face in her anger as Gibbs racked his brain to fill in the blanks as to her furious statement while Tim's own realization dawned on him suddenly.

"I don't think I need to be here for this particular conversation, so I'll be on my way back to my desk. Call me again if you need me, Abbey. Good luck, boss," Tim said as he made his way out of the room.

"Abbey, what the hell are you going on about?" Gibbs asked. "What consequences are you talking about- I recall we both rather enjoyed what happened."

"I'm _pregnant_ Gibbs! With your child and I'm almost a month gone. What am I going to do?" Gibbs reached out and placed his open hand on Abbey's still flat stomach. His smile returned to his face as he imagined the tiny life that currently resided just beneath the flesh underneath his hand. Abbey frowned as Gibbs pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Gibbs, what are _we_ going to do?"

"That's more like it Abbey. I am going to take care of you and I always will and if I ever hear you doubt that sentiment again, I will repay the favor that you just bestowed upon me. Everything is going to be just fine and you can always take maternity leave. A little time away from this stuffy lab of yours will do you some good," Gibbs replied. Abbey leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed in the unique combination of sawdust and bourbon that belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs alone.

"My lab is not stuffy. These windows don't open and the chemicals sometimes have a bad reaction with each other."


End file.
